Bud Life with Britney and Nicole
Bud Life with Britney and Nicole is an American/British stoner road comedy film released in 2000. It was produced by Random Meats Productions, MTV Films, BBC Films (who distributed the film in the UK) and Lakeshore Entertainment and was distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film centers on two female slackers who get in the middle of a hunt for an AWOL celebrity. The movie was based off of a short film produced for the BBC that wound up airing on MTV. Both networks aided in the production of the film since they owned it while the director, Owen Emerson, teamed up with Tom Rosenburg for help in producing. Plot Set in Fernley, Nevada, Nicole (Sarah Michelle Gellar) is an aspiring and grumpy artist and slacker who lives in an apartment with a more coolheaded slacker (Sara Gilbert). The former works at a florist as a clerk until she gets fired for attacking a visiting celebrity. Things aren't any better at their school, where they get expelled after standing up to an obnoxious clique. Britney offers to cheer Nicole up by taking her out for a night on the town. Things immediately get bad after the two are challenged to a basketball game and win, only for the losing team to find and burn down their apartment out of anger. They're forced to spend the night at a motel, contemplating their issues and getting into an argument over Britney's laziness. This gets cut short as a news report plays on the television, detailing the disappearance of one of the stars of a hit TV show, The Higgins, weeks before the filming of a spin-off. A $3,000,000 reward is placed on the actor, Martha Higgins (Elizabeth Berkley), with her most recent sighting being in Del Norte. The girls decide to find her and use the cash to get a new place to live and more time to find new jobs. Meanwhile, the rest of the Higgins are contemplating their loss, more concerned with how they won't be able to do the show properly unless Martha is present. The mother claims that she placed a tracking beacon in one of her teeth, but it immediately cuts to Martha getting punched in the face by a thug, losing the tooth containing the beacon. This is at a convenience store in Del Norte, which Britney and Nicole stop at. Britney goes in to get provisions while Nicole goes out to explore a bit, coming across the thug and Martha. The thug goes after her, but Nicole furiously overcomes him after he causes her to drop her art supplies. Martha runs off, fearing that Nicole recognizes her from her show and attempts to steal the latter's car, but Nicole has the keys. Britney comes back out and the three argue over the situation, but this is cut short as Martha forces them to drive off after someone recognizes her. Martha explains her side, claiming that she was ran ragged over the producers milking her show and the lack of synergy with her co-stars. Britney and Nicole are still adamant on turning her in for the reward money, but keep it secret to prevent any suspicion from Martha. Martha tells them to travel to Los Angeles, and they oblige, keeping alternative ideas in mind. On the way, they get pulled over for speeding by a dirty cop. The girls subdue him and they continue on their way to Los Angeles. They stop to pee and Martha overhears Nicole and Britney's plan to give her up to the family. Now herself secretly against them, she convinces them to travel to Portland instead. Upon leaving California, Martha knocks them out, steals their clothes and car and leaves them in the middle of nowhere. The two argue amongst themselves over the whole thing and go their separate ways. Nicole ventures down the road by herself, but Britney catches up to her, having hitched a ride with a trucker (Bob Hoskins). The ride is short-lived due to him attempting to grope the girls, but they get far enough into Oregon to go their own way. They eventually find their car in a ditch, with Martha not present. Martha was kidnapped by a group of bounty hunters who're also seeking the $3,000,000 reward. The rest of the town catches wind of this and chases after her too. She finds Britney and Nicole and the three escape via a motorcycle. They hide out in an abandoned warehouse, but are found by the rest of the Higgins, revealing that a backup beacon was installed in another tooth of Martha's. Britney and Nicole are willing to give up Martha, but Martha apologizes for ditching them, claiming that they were her only true friends. Martha prepares to give herself up, but the girls learn that they won't get the reward and that it was only made up to encourage people to find her. The two attack the Higgins but get overpowered and await getting shot to death. Martha saves the two and vows to never work in television again. Realizing how seriously she's taking her stance, her father opts to give her her freedom and a fraction of the reward to prevent a lawsuit. Martha is forgiven by Britney and Nicole and the three become best friends. They return to Fernley and buy a new house together. Britney gets a job as a mechanic, allowing Nicole more time to focus on her drawing and she gets a boyfriend in Damien (Andy Dick) who was previously trying to woo her. The two are last seen at a performance being held by Martha, who is now focusing on local plays. Cast * Sara Gilbert: Britney * Sarah Michelle Gellar: Nicole * Elizabeth Berkley: Martha * Nathan Fillon: Mr. Higgins * Lily Tomlin: Ms. Higgins * Andy Dick: Damien * Michael Richards: Mr. Hamdon * Dan Castellaneta: Radio jockey * Bob Hoskins: Earl * Gary Groomes: Cop Reception The film received mixed reviews, garnering a 51% on Rotten Tomatoes, but it managed to do well at the box office. The film has gone on to develop a cult following over the years. Soundtrack # No Rain - Blind Melon # Stoopid - Snot # Breathe - Nickelback # Stellar - Incubus # Adam's Song - blink-182 # Down - Stone Temple Pilots # Peer - Chevelle # Gong Li - Red Hot Chili Peppers # November Spawned a Monster - Morrissey # Wrong Way - Creed # Greener Pastures - No Doubt # Mind - System of a Down # December - Collective Soul # Dreams - The Cranberries # Walkin' On the Sun - Smash Mouth Then The Morning Comes by Smash Mouth and Push It by Static-X were used in the film but didn't appear on the soundtrack. The former was briefly heard on the radio during the convenience store scene, and the music video for the latter appeared on television during the first apartment scene. TV Series Britney and Nicole appeared as main characters in the MTV series The QuaHd, alongside a newcomer and a former member of a clique that antagonized the former two.